I Will Be Here
by Lina Marie
Summary: I don't know what went wrong. If I did wouldn't matter 'cause It just wasn't enough. You know when the moment comes to be strong, your resistance, and that's what we're led to believe. When the big world falls apart and you think that the feeling will linger, you need somewhere to start. You can't breathe, you don't know what you're thinking. I will be here, oh, I will be here.


(OC POV)

30 feet from the ground I transformed into my bipedal form, looking around from behind my visor as I straightened gracefully.

"Heelllloo! There is something wrong with this picture!" I barked out with a smirk as I held out my servo, strutting into the mine entrance as a miner put high-grade on my extended limb.

"Just the way you like it, mistress." he said with a pleased smile as he trailed behind me habitually, my helm nodding his way in thanks as I glanced around at the thriving operation I had going.

"Thank you, Steve." I murmured as I made my way down into the lower levels, nodding to the workers that stopped to salute to me when I passed them. Eventually I came upon the center that was bustling with activity nonstop, weaving through the workers until I got to the comm. system hub with Steve right behind me. Typing on a few keys absently as I sipped on my drink, a high-pitched whine echoed through the mine as the intercom came online smoothly.

"Hello mechs, good to see you working so...diligently. However, CMO Knockout will be visiting today along with Nurse Steelrose per Megatron's orders. Do try to behave, this is for your benefit after all." I murmured as the troops shouted their compliance excitedly, the atmosphere upbeat and joyful after my obviously long-awaited announcement.

"They are anxious for their repairs, mistress. Nurse Steelrose makes sure everything is in perfect working order." Steve said as he sat next to me on the raised platform we were currently on, watching as I absently ran my finger along the lip of the cube of high-grade I set down.

"I feel as if I am their oppressor instead of Megatron. I believe I treated them well, especially with us all under our Lord's rule." I muttered sarcastically as I finished my drink in one breath easily, Steve raising his servos and shaking them as his features dropped in horrified surprise.

"No, no, no mistress! It is the complete opposite! You **are** our savior from his destructive rule! Us simple-minded 'Con's simply do not know how to thank you, but it does not mean we are any less grateful for all you have done for us." the miner said as he bowed his head in my direction humbly, my gaze softening as I reached out to caress his cheekplates gently.

"I understand, I was merely teasing." I murmured as I stood, handing the now empty cube to a passing worker as I fluffed my wings a bit. Steve nodded and watched as I stretched the sensitive appendages, his helm tilted in curiosity as he set his servos in his lap quietly.

"Those are amazing." he whispered with a wondrous tone as they fluffed again before settling on my back, a smirk coming to my face at yet another bot that I amazed with my unique wings.

"Nurse Steelrose seems to be fascinated with them as well." I said with a laugh as I rolled my tense shoulders and leaned back on the steps slowly, groaning in satisfaction as I stretched my spinal plates until they became loose again.

"No doubt." he said before a miner came running in from the entrance and barreling past his coworkers, stopping in front of me as he calmed himself down making me raise a brow ridge in amusement.

"Yes?" I murmured when he didn't say anything after a few moments of awkward silence, a bright smile coming to his face as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Doctor Knockout and Nurse Steelrose are here, mistress!" he said with renewed excitement when miners and guards started rushing to the entrance, Steve and I getting up when the miner that informed us took off in the same direction as well.

"What a surprise." I said sarcastically with a wink towards Steve before moving off the intercom hub, standing at the bottom of the steps as the bots who left started piling in again. In the midst of them was Knockout and Steelrose as they made their way towards me, Knockout's servo on Steelrose's lower back as he guided her through the moving workers.

"Fireheart!" Steelrose yelled as she left Knockout's side to run towards me with a happy squeal, a gasp leaving me as she launched herself at me and wrapped her limbs around me.

"Steelrose, my beautiful femme!" I yelled back happily as I held her to me and spun us around in a dizzying circle, Knockout rolling his optics as he came up to us and stopped at Steve's side with crossed arms.

"Femmes." he muttered quietly as he shook his helm and shifted to lean more on his right pede, looking at Steve as said bot nodded his head in agreement and watched the femmes.

"Alright femmes, time to work." Knockout said as he clapped his hands and walked up to us femmes slowly, my optics rolling as I set down Steelrose and set my servos on my hip joints with a frown.

"Spoilsport." I muttered before I grabbed his wrist and yanked him up the steps to the intercom hub, allowing him to gather the miners and guards into organized waiting lines as I picked at my claws.

"At least you don't have to do all this...work." Steve said as he came up to me being the first one to get through with his examination, rolling his shoulder joints as he sipped at the energon cube in his servo absently as he thought.

"That much is true." I said as I took an extra one from my subspace and sipped on it to chase down the high-grade, humming in satisfaction as I boredly watched the doctor and his nurse move through the Vehicons.

(3 Hours Later)

"Finally done?" I asked as I looked up from where I was laying on the steps at the sound of approaching pedesteps, Steelrose glaring down at me in irritation as she set her servos on her hip joints in expectancy.

"No, you're the only one left." she said before an evil smirk crossed her features and I felt servos hold my shoulders down, my wide-opticed gaze looking up to see that Knockout had snuck up behind me to hold me down.

"Traitor!" I barked out at him as a glare narrowed my sharp gaze while Steelrose got out her tools, a smirk his only response before he focused on the nurse that was muttering to herself.

"Now, let's start with your wings." she said before moving to my wings before huffing in irritation as I moved them away, glaring at me when I snickered at her frustration at not being able to keep them still.

"I don't like you." I sniffed indignantly when she sat on them to keep them still.


End file.
